everything has changed
by words-with-dragons
Summary: (Companion fic to 20 Questions) A place to dump all my drabbles and oneshots related to my 20 Questions!verse. Shenanigans, adorable idiots and headcanons galore. [Kai/Jinora] T for safety.
1. i: not at all

everything has changed

_"Is that your boyfriend?" Ikki said, in a loud, sing-song voice. [...] And it wasn't like she wanted to be Kai's girlfriend. Or thought he was cute. Not at all.  
><em>- #8: if you could go back and change one decision you made, what would you change?

* * *

><p>i. not at all<p>

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Jinora wondered (just the teeniest, tiniest bit, really small) what it would be like to kiss Kai. It crossed her mind, briefly, sometimes. She wondered what his lips would feel like - not that she had been staring at his lips, or watching the way his mouth formed words, or how his tongue slid across them especially, no not at all.<p>

She imagined that his lips would be chapped, warm. She imagined brushing her fingers gently across them, and a shiver running up her spine. The kiss would be soft, at first. He'd tug down on her bottom lip and she'd run her fingers through his hair. Then, she'd lower a hand and trail her fingers over his jawline, sharp and prominent. He'd cup her face with one hand and pull her closer with the other, deepening the kiss.

But really, she didn't think about kissing him, no not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Because writing that 20 Questions bonus chapter gave me feels and it just isn't fair. So here's a dumping of feels and drabbles for you to enjoy. Or at least I hope you did. :) <strong>

**Updates shall be sporadic at best. So expect large bursts of inspiration and then nothing at all. (I know I hate myself for it too).**

**Love you guys! Lemme know what you thought. :D**


	2. ii: the fistfight

_"... when she was eleven and he was twelve they had gotten into a fistfight on the playground over a game of soccer..."_

ii. the fistfight

* * *

><p>Before Jinora even knew what she was doing, she had pulled back her hand and slapped Kai Fong in the face. By this point, a crowd had gathered around the two middle-schoolers. Shock exploded onto Kai's face, his cheeks turning a bright red; she could make out the imprint of her hand on his left cheek.<p>

"Fine then!" Kai fumed, and he hit her back.

Jinora's eyes watered, and she tackled him to the ground. He forced her onto her back, and she hit the pavement hard. Her fingers closed around a fist of his hair and she yanked on it.

And then a hand had closed around her arm and lifted Kai off of her first, and then pulled her onto her feet.

"_What _are you two doing?!" the teacher, Mr. WanShiTong screeched. His large glasses were dangling off his hooked nose, magnifying his large, owlish eyes. Jinora looked around her; the students that had gathered around the fight had vanished. Typical. "I expected better from you, Jinora Windson! And you, Mr. Fong! Your parents will both be getting a call, mark my words!"

Mulling over the day's events in detention that afternoon, Jinora decided that she _hated _Kai Fong, the no good, dirty liar...


	3. iii: crush(ed)

_"'It's funny actually, 'cause before our fistfight when we were kids, when I was in grade seven, I had a _huge _crush on you,' Kai admitted." _- 20 Answers

iii. crush(ed)

* * *

><p>As Jinora walked down the hallway, Kai found himself staring. "You're hopeless man," Skoochy teased, smirking an impish grin. Kai quickly looked away when Jinora glanced in their direction, and once she had passed he ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"I know," Kai groaned. "I can't help it. She's really smart. And pretty. And kind. And -"

"I'm ending this now otherwise you'll never shut up, I sadly know from experience," Skoochy said loudly, cutting him off. "Even though you've never actually even talked to her."

Kai frowned. "Not true, we've talked. We say hi to each other before English 'cause when I'm waiting to go into the classroom her class is coming out."

Skoochy rolled his eyes. "Wow, one word a day, amazing!" Kai punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up," he mumbled. After three months, Kai had hoped his big crush on Jinora Windson would have gone away, but it looked like it was here to stay. He looked up to see Jinora walking down the hallway again with a friend - maybe she had forgotten something? Jinora looked his way and smiled; his stomach did a somersault, his heart started running a marathon. He smiled back, surely overenthusiastic, and looking like an idiot.

Or at least that's what Skoochy said, but Kai didn't care; Jinora had smiled at him. His day was suddenly 10 times brighter. (God, he really _was _hopeless, wasn't he? But maybe it wasn't too bad. Not bad at all.)

* * *

><p><strong>*drags hands down face* these two cuties are ruining my life. so is this AU. Anyone else feeling the pain say aye. <strong>


	4. iv: permanent

"_He [Kai] had multiple piercings and a tattoo." & "It made him realize that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the smart, wonderful, beautiful girl sitting in front of him." - 20 Answers_

iv. permanent

* * *

><p>Jinora trailed her fingers along Kai's tattoo, sending shivers up his spine. His tattoo was on his bare back, stretching over his shoulder blades of two birds flying, silhouettes in the sky, with another, smaller bird. All three birds were white, standing out against his dark skin.<p>

"Why?" Jinora breathed in his ear, lying beside him in bed. Maybe this time he would answer her question. She had never really seen his tattoo before, but only been aware of it.

"For my family. Or rather, the family I wanted. The family I hope to have, someday." He looked up at her fondly. _With you. _"I have been thinking of getting another tattoo, though."

He rolled over onto his back, and she lay her head on his chest. "Really?" she said, her eyes sparkling brightly in the dark.

"Mm hmm," Kai said gently. He reached over and she moved her head; he placed a hand over his heart. "Here."

"What would you get?" she asked, once he had moved his hand away and resettled herself in the crook of his arm.

"Your name," Kai said simply, as if it wasn't something that would be on his body, for _forever. _

Jinora straightened up, alarmed. "But Kai, that - that's _permanent._"

Kai smiled gently. "That's the point, Jinora." Just earlier that evening, he had come to the conclusion that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. A tattoo would just make it seem more tangible, somehow.

Jinora lay back down, wringing her hands together. "I don't think that's the best idea Kai." He took one of her hands and encompassed it in his own, pressing the back of her hand to his lips. She dislodged her hand and got out of bed, pulling on her red robe. Worried he had scared her off - they had just bought their flat - Kai watched her leave the bedroom.

She reappeared after a few moments, something clutched in one hand, the other pulling her robe together. She crawled back into bed. "Lay nice and still," she instructed and although confused Kai did as she asked. He watched her bring out what was in her hand: a permanent marker, and take off the cap. In nice, fancy cursive she wrote her name over his heart.

"That's permanent enough for now, I think," she said, a small smile creeping onto her face, putting the cap back on the marker. "But - but once this washes off, if you really want to get the tattoo, I won't stop you."

Kai kissed her tenderly, thinking that it didn't really matter if he got the tattoo across his heart or not: she had already etched her name onto his heart, anyway.


	5. v: movie watching

_"She made a mental note to never schedule a Skype that went past 2 am with her boyfriend again." _What they were doing before 2 am:

v. movie watching

* * *

><p>Having a long-distance relationship was hard; Jinora knew this better than anyone. The worst part of it was that she missed seeing him; a Skype once or twice a week wasn't nearly enough, but it was all they could squeeze in with their tight schedules of school and work, among other things. So she couldn't help but grin when his face popped up on the screen.<p>

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Ready," she confirmed. "I just hope you've picked a good movie this time."

"Hey, _2 Days 2 Die Hard _was a good film," Kai protested. Jinora shot him a look and he sighed. "Yeah alright it was god-awful. Don't worry, I've picked a good movie, I promise. It's _Catching Fire, _you didn't get the chance to see that in theatres right?"_  
><em>

"Missed it. Alright, send me the link in the email, okay?"

"Already done."

Jinora clicked on the link and opened it in another tab. A video appeared, with a thumbnail of the movie poster. Now, Kai's screen had been reduced to a small one in the corner. Her mouse hovered over the play button. "On the count of three... one, two, three."

She pressed play, the movie started. "Oh that was great," she said excitedly, as the screen transitioned to the next few minutes of the film.

"What was great?" Kai said. A few seconds went by. "Oh, that was great?"

"Am I ahead of you?" Jinora said. "Hang on, I'll pause." Despite herself, she felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Hey babe -" Kai stopped abruptly, his brow furrowing. "Jinora... Hey Jin what's wrong?"

"It's silly really," she said, sniffling. "I just... We can't even watch a movie together." She wiped her eyes. "I miss you so much."

Kai smiled sadly. "I miss you too, but listen - _listen _we don't need a movie, we don't need anything. Trust me Jin, I just always feel so grateful I can hear your voice and see your face. But all we need is each other. Just a few more weeks, okay? Then it's reading week and I'll be all yours."

Jinora gave him a small smile. "O-okay. Do you mind if we don't watch a movie and just talk instead?"

"'Lend me your ears'," Kai said wisely. Shakespeare; her dork of a boyfriend was quoting Shakespeare. She let out a soft giggle. "Ah, there's that laugh I love to hear. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything," Jinora said. The ache in her heart had lessened slightly.

Kai thought for a moment. "Okay, well let's make plans for what we'll do when we're together. Motorcycle rides, lots of them, that's an order."Jinora beamed at him.

Maybe this long-distance thing wasn't always so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by an adorable comic by ScrewtheAtlantic. <strong>


	6. vi 20 Minutes (till Midnight)

vi. 20 Minutes (Til Midnight)

* * *

><p>If asked why she was more than ready to leave the New Year's Eve party her boyfriend Kai Fong had dragged her to, Jinora would've given a list of reasons:<p>

#1) It was late, and she was tired. She hadn't stayed up till midnight for years, as lame as that may have sounded. Hey, a girl needed her sleep. As there were only 20 minutes left until it was midnight, she figured this would be her first time in a while.

#2) She was an introvert. People drained her out, but a good book? She could keep reading for forever. She needed to recharge.

#3) Oh, and Kai had vanished from her line of sight at least half an hour ago, and she didn't feel like talking to any of the people, least of all the guys who kept eyeing her, grinning.

"There you are," Jinora said, relieved, when Kai joined her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pecking her on the cheek.

"Why?" Kai said, his smile vanishing. "Someone bothering you?" He cast glares over at the guys, who quickly looked away from them.

"No," Jinora assured him. "I'm just tired. And an introvert."

Kai's lopsided grin reappeared. "Don't worry babe, we can go right now. We'll just have to wait for Bolin to pick us up." Luckily, Jinora had had the foresight to realize that neither of them would probably be suitable to drive home that night, and had arranged for Kai's older Foster brother to pick them up.

What she had done to deserve such an understanding boyfriend, Jinora didn't know. She kissed him as a thank you, and they left the crowded, boisterous room; already, Jinora felt better as the pounding music and loud voices faded away as they headed away from the main room to the front porch. It was a chilly night, snow falling softly. Kai sent a quick text to Bolin while Jinora shivered.

"Cold?" Kai guessed.

"A little," Jinora admitted, wishing she had brought more than her regular coat. It was thin - fine during the day as a windbreaker, but at night it wasn't nearly enough. She snuggled closer to him, only to find him dropping his leather jacket over her shoulders. Jinora felt a little guilty, but smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Jin," Kai said happily, obviously trying to hide how cold he was now without his jacket. Jinora looped her arm through his, pulling him closer and hoping to share her warmth. She glanced down at his watch, steadily ticking down the time - only ten minutes to go, now. "So, what are your New Year's resolutions?"

"Isn't this the part where you say something smooth like, 'Never mind, you don't need to change'," Jinora teased.

Kai chuckled softly. "I'll have you know I'm not _that _sappy. Besides, change is good. Great. If I hadn't changed my mind about you, if you hadn't changed my life, I don't even want to think about how my life would be."

Jinora flushed, and in spite of the cold an intense warmth was spreading through her. "And vice versa," she added. "I do know the one thing I don't want to change, however: us."

She grabbed his collar and kissed him, and they only broke apart when Bolin pulled up and honked the horn (twice). As they climbed into his car, Jinora thought that this was a great end to her day, and an even better start to their New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>i am the biggest sap that's ever lived. I hope you guys like the new cover. :) Happy holidays<strong>


End file.
